


The Ignoble Art of Surrender

by micorom



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Madeleine Era, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micorom/pseuds/micorom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>译自stonecarapace的同名作品</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ignoble Art of Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ignoble Art of Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681805) by [stonecarapace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecarapace/pseuds/stonecarapace). 



Javert面无表情地扣上外套的纽扣，心中静如止水。M.Madeleine还没有从床上起来，只是用一种刺人的眼神盯着Javert穿衣。Javert克制住自己，不要回应这种眼神。他对这个情况有很多种解释，其中最主要也是最简单的一个是：M.Madeleine是他的上司，而只要Madeleine想要的，他Javert就应该去满足。一个低微的Inspector决不会拒绝上司的任何要求，更何况Javert心中觉得哪怕是再逆反的人都不可能拒绝M.Madeleine。

“Inspectore Javert，”Madeleine突然开口了，“请告诉我你在想什么。”

Javert整了整领子，瞥了一眼Madeleine：“我在想您最近如此频繁地要求见我，这很反常，市长先生。”

“原来如此。”Madeleine坐了起来，但并没有整理他凌乱的衣服。市长先生并不喜欢在过程中脱掉他的衣服，而Javert对这一点也是心怀感激：越少碰到Madeleine的皮肤越好。“为什么想这个？”

Javert想了一会儿，在开口之前平复了他的思绪：“到执行法律的时候，我们将处于一种尴尬的境地。”他从口袋里抽出他的手套，开始套上。这本该是优雅的动作却变得粗鲁了起来。“您似乎对我的……举止十分失望。”

Madeleine摇了摇头：“难怪呢！Javert，我时常在想你是不是铁做的。我觉得你从没有放松下来享受一番，虽然你的反应却大声地告诉我情况正恰恰相反。”

鉴于房内没有别人，Javert觉得可以给M.Madeleine一个讽刺的眼神。Madeleine只是耸了耸肩，然后用手顺起了他的头发。

“我们已经在一起多少次了？”他说着，长腿摆下了床。

“三次。”

“啊，你还真的在算……”

“市长先生，还有什么需要我做的吗？”

“你可以对我诚恳一些。”

Javert有些生气。“我这辈子都没有撒过谎，先生。”他厉声说道。他不自已地看了看M.Madeleine的手腕，他被衣服遮盖的胸膛，还有那剃得干净的下巴——他不得不压抑住那句差点破口而出的“而你呢？”。虽然现在的他以一种一个月前完全想象不到的方式同M.Madeleine亲密着，但两人之间依然有着无法跨越的鸿沟：Javert刻意退避，而M.Madeleine孤僻的天性也推波助澜。M.Madeleine的过去，他无法不因此而恶心战栗。哪怕在现今的境地之中——也许现今更甚于以往。

Madeleine摇了摇头：“当然了。总是循规蹈矩。”

“先生，我无意冒犯您，请原谅。”Javert曾被人多次问起，是否有任何的情感。波希米亚人，罪犯，还有过去的上司们也问过他是否心怀一丁点儿的仁慈。曾有一次他还被人问起是否爱过，那人不是十分勇敢就是十分愚蠢。他不希望M.Madeleine也刺探这方面的问题。当确定对话将向着那个方向发展时，他抬起自己戴好手套的那只手说：“我必须回到岗位上去了，先生，如果您允许的话。”

“这并不是罪过。”Madeleine说。这句话直戳他的痛脚，精准得堪比百里穿杨的射手。虽然M.Madeleine纯粹是歪打正着，因为他对上帝全心全意的爱使得他无法理解Javert的自审。“如果你问题的根源在我身上，那就告诉我。”

Javert又一次仔细地调整了他的手套，理了理袖子，然后从床头柜上拿起他的帽子：“并非如此。”他说完，鞠躬行礼，然后在M.Madeleine还能说出其他什么话之前离开了房间

 

日子一天天过去。一周。两周。Inspector Javert和M.Madeleine之后再也没有接触。他俩都是公务繁忙的人，而Javert更是专注于自己的工作，决不允许这种琐碎小事占据他的心头。就他而言，如果那次谈话是他们间最后一次谈话，那就……再好不过了。他的身体还没开始习惯M.Madeleine，但他却开始想念那个人的触碰。当他开始要想入非非时，他不得不提醒自己关于M.Madeleine的过去他一无所知，而那个人的脸就好像一个古老的梦境，被淤泥淹没，混浊不清。

第二周的周末，M.Madeleine又一次要求见他。信被塞在Javert的门缝底下，他一不注意便踩了上去，淡色的高级信纸上多了一个脚印。纸面上是M.Madeleine的字迹，柔和而又洒脱。信很短：九点，老样子 —— Madeleine。Javert松了一口气：是解脱，失望，还是恐惧？抑或这三者一起在他心里翻腾呢？他舔湿了自己的嘴唇。

Madeleine住的并不远，而Javert仓促的步伐使得路程显得更短。他轻轻地敲了敲门，迫使自己笔挺地站立着，直到M.Madeleine打开了门。他们简短地打了招呼，然后M.Madeleine带着他进了会客室。壁炉已经暖好。对Javert来说，最艰难的部分是一开始的时候，因为时时刻刻都有出错的可能，让他压力巨大。通常M.Madeleine似乎也会直奔主题，但今晚他却放慢了节奏，给Javert拿来了晚餐，芝士，茶，然后开始询问他的日常工作。

这种浪费时间的谈话快把他逼疯了。他已经尽力用最简短的回答来答复那种无意义的问题，如果再这样下去，他只能越过界限，用他自己的方式来关上M.Madeleine那张让人难以忍受的嘴。他的手不住地握成拳，不论他已经放松了多少次。当他不注意的时候，他又开始抓起离他最近的东西开始把玩：先是他的帽子，然后是他的茶，等茶喝完之后，又是一块他也不知道是何时放进口袋里的手绢。

终于，谢天谢地，M.Madeleine把吃的收了起来，然后站在Javert的椅子前。Javert咬了咬脸颊内侧，期待着M.Madeleine的味道充满自己的口腔。

“你怕黑吗？”Madeleine问道。

这个问题太无厘头了，Javert甚至忘了自己的期待：“当然不了。”

Madeleine俯下身来，双手撑在椅子扶手上，将Javert困在自己的座位里。这样他只得全神贯注地看着他。“那你相信我吗？”

啊，竟然问他这样的问题！就Javert所知的而言，市长先生对M-sur-M或者是他Javert本人都没有任何过错。这一点他已经通过一个彻底的调查得知，不过调查仍不完整。他心中仍有一部分在怀疑，虽然只是很小的一部分。Javert花了一些时间考虑该怎么回答，因为他知道M.Madeleine只有得到最完整的答案后才会满意。

“如果我不相信你，”他最后说到，“我今天就不会来，市长先生。而且，”他在M.Madeleine开口前继续说道，“更重要的是，我相信你行事很有分寸。”

“我懂了。”M.Madeleine直起身子。他伸手去摸背后的口袋，然后拉出一条长长的丝绸围巾。“那你应该没有意见今晚带着这个吧，Javert？”看到Javert没有回答，他继续说：“当然只是遮住你的眼睛，如果你同意的话。”

这似乎是个奇怪的提议，但Javert却暗暗松了一口气，庆幸对方没提出更不堪的事情。他见过许多人因为欲望而做出过的出格举动，幸好M.Madeleine似乎在这方面并没有什么奇怪的嗜好，正如他在日常生活中其他的方面一样。“我同意，先生。”他抬起头，闭上眼睛，放松了。

丝绸凉凉地贴在他的脸上，结打得很紧。

黑暗让他失去了方向感，但Javert坦然接受了。他对不适的忍耐度要比常人高，而M.Madeleine又是个很体贴的人。一个值得尊敬的人。这么想着，Javert突然有一种想要看看M.Madeleine的冲动。虽然这是一种愚蠢的冲动，因为自Javert带上眼罩起的短短几秒内，他不可能有所改变。他会用什么样的镰刀剖开Javert的血肉？这种冲动让他全身都像是被刺痛般的温暖起来。

M.Madeleine怜爱地拍了拍他的脸颊。“来，靠紧我。”他伸出手环抱住Javert，帮助他站起来。真可笑。Javert是带了眼罩，又不是失去行动能力了。但是M.Madeleine无法否认的存在就好象是陌生大海中的一个温暖港湾，于是Javert一路倚靠着他，穿过房间。要感谢M.Madeleine，Javert没有踩到任何东西，而仅仅是在进入M.Madeleine的房间时手肘敲到了门框上。Madeleine轻声地对他道歉，呼出的气吹在Javert的耳朵上，让他吓了一跳。

他们停了下来，Javert猜想是到了房间中央。接着M.Madeleine开始替他脱衣服。他不想乱挥的手戳到市长先生的眼睛，于是Javert将双手置于身体两侧，等待着，听话地弯下腰去。Madeleine在给他脱内衣时，眼罩不小心滑落了下来，露出了Javert的一只眼睛。他偷偷看了Madeleine一眼，好笑地发现Madeleine因为这个小意外深深地皱着眉，好像一块滑落的布料比街上那些不知悔改的杂碎还要让他头疼。M.Madeleine耐心地解开了眼罩，重新戴好，打结，再三检查结够不够紧。然后他拉了一下，想试试看这次还会不会滑下来：现在终于不会了。

M.Madeleine嗯了一声，满意了，接着开始脱Javert的裤子。他跪下时衣料窸窣作响，而Javert可以想象到他此时的表情：市长伸出那双粗糙的手，打开他的Inspector的腿，脸上好像鉴赏般的神情。那刺痛般的暖意开始聚集在Javert的下腹部，让他暴露出的腿上汗毛倒竖。M.Madeleine顺着Javert的腿舔了下去，最后在他的膝盖上方印了一个圣洁的吻。然后他又站了起来，大手指引着Javert往后退去，直到他的腿碰到了床。Javert坐了下来，腿张开，M.Madeleine的唾液在他的腿上散发着凉意。Javert觉得有些局促，但是他身上没有什么地方是M.Madeleine没有见过的。

好吧，也许眼罩是新鲜的。

M.Madeleine离开Javert，然后忙着做着什么。Javert猜想他是在脱衣。与此同时，Javert开始留心自己身处的环境。他可以感受到的部分很有限，比如M.Madeleine的床单，并不如他想象中的那么柔软，而是结实而温暖的，用了多年。房间里充满了蜡烛的烟味和墨水味。M.Madeleine的呼吸声在安静的环境之下尤为明显。屋外的风吹打着窗户。然后他失去了继续观察的目标，于是Javert沿着那条唾沫的痕迹摸了过去，不耐烦地咬着自己的舌根。他的脑海中不断浮现出Madeleine脱下衣服的样子，但他并不高兴，因为Javert从没亲眼见过。

他们第一次在一起，是在Javert调到这里来四个月后。他同Madeleine见过几次，都是因为工作的缘故。接着他犯了错。他将工作带去了M.Madeleine的家中。一开始他们聊的的确是公事，接着Javert想要将念珠交还给他，然后从这里开始，他们俩都意想不到的事情发生了。Javert握住了Madeleine的勃起，Madeleine激烈地抓着Javert的领子。他俩都没有出声，整个过程里阳光都从窗户里洒了进来。

第二次，Javert批评了M.Madeleine对下属的态度，激起了对方的怒火。而市长先生只是吼了那么一句，Javert就在他面前跪了下来。他想这也侧面证实了他的论点。

第三次，他俩都懒得再找借口。Javert向M.Madeleine报告完毕后，接受了他共进晚餐的邀请。餐具还没有完全摆好，而Javert已经裸着身子，向M.Madeleine的权威敞开了身体。

还没有第四次。M.Madeleine是一个很有说服力的人，但他自己并没有发现。

在这几次有限的回忆中，有几个共同点：M.Madeleine仅仅是脱下必须脱掉的衣服，他们没有接吻，Javert穿戴整齐后就会离开，而且Javert总是服从于M.Madeleine的意志。对他来说，这件事情只是给M.Madeleine行个方便，仅此而已。毕竟，作为一个从没有以善意待人的人，何必妄求他人以礼相待？

如果问起M.Madeleine对这过去几次的回忆，他的答案也许会全然不同。但Javert不会问无用的问题，而且即使他想问，他也不敢相信答案。（M.Madeleine首先想到的几样：他的恳求，他急促的呼吸，他不满时阴森的表情，以及最最重要的，他满足时慌乱的神情。）

床头柜上传来了瓶子的响声。他几乎是本能般地转向那个方向。接着他的肩膀被抓住，M.Madeleine干燥的嘴唇贴上他的下颚。“原谅我将你留在这里。”Madeleine喃喃地说。

Javert吞下一口唾沫。“当然，先生。”

M.Madeleine光裸的手臂环住Javert，然后他慢慢地躺倒在身后的床垫上。他赤裸的皮肤压在Javert的后背上，然后用唇描绘着Javert下颌的轮廓。“我很感谢你对我的耐心，Inspector。”

“这是我应该的。”Javert说道。这种挖苦，他知道，是一种脆弱的防御，而且绝不应该在M.Madeleine面前展现出来。但Javert也想让别人来试试：Madeleine的手故意顺着Javert的胸慢慢滑下，有谁能够在这样的情况下保持住得体的反应。他的手指掠过Javert的乳头，但没有停下，没有更多的安抚。光是这样就能让一个意志坚定的人发疯。

“是的，没错。”M.Madeleine将Javert的脸掰向自己，然后沿着他的下巴印下了一串的吻。他的另一只手贴着Javert的乳头但并没有碰到，Javert只能稍稍转身迎了过去。但是M.Madeleine用双手温柔地捧住他的脸，说道：“你的忍耐力很好。”

然后他吻了Javert，然后张开嘴唇。他轻轻地压了上去，然后吮住Javert的下唇，然后再是将他的嘴完全吻住。Javert的理智尚存，告诉他自己M.Madeleine在许多方面都在诱人犯错，而让他的愚蠢影响到Javert这将多么可怕。然后M.Madeleine的舌头舔着Javert闭着的嘴唇，很久，很久，让Javert没法思考别的事情，只知道被M.Madeleine的手抚摸全身的感觉有多好，还有那条逗弄着Javert的舌头。知道M.Madeleine无意做出会让他受伤的突然举动后，Javert伸出手抚摸他来回应。但他只敢抚摸他的脸颊和脖子，还有他皮肤之下那让人惊奇的强壮肌肉。

最后，M.Madeleine让Javert仰躺下来。这个简单的举动中止了吻，也让Javert有机会大口喘息，找回他自己。封闭自己的咒语被打破之后，Javert允许自己做出心中所想的事情。他找到了M.Madeleine的发卷，拉起他的头发，这样Madeleine的脖子就露了出来。他好想看到这一幕。M.Madeleine嘟囔了一声，但并没有反抗。他允许Javert抬起臀部，激烈地向他顶去。他跨坐在Javert身上，绷紧了身体，勃起的热度夹在两人之间。

他失望地叹了一口气。“Javert，别，”他说着，拉开了Javert抚弄他头发的手，“这不是什么肮脏的事情，不必着急。这不是什么罪恶。”然后他印下一个缓慢而圣洁的吻。Javert的心脏发颤了。

Javert的心中充满了恐惧。不，这不是恐惧，但非常相似。他只想要Madeleine快点结束，就是这么简单。但是M.Madeleine的动作这么温柔，就好象是要赐予他……什么，仁慈吗？还是救赎？Javert不知道自己能否承受。M.Madeleine吻着眼罩的下缘，Javert只能吞咽着，好几次试图说话。终于，他说了出来：“你想要我做什么，先生？”

“你的诚实，仅此而已。”

以Javert浅薄的观点来看，他要的可不仅仅是这个。但他不敢说出来。接着M.Madeleine松开了他的手腕，Javert只是沉默地环住M.Madeleine的脖子，嘴唇靠在M.Madeleine的脸旁。好吧。他会忍受的。他会镇定下来。M.Madeleine会为自己自豪，然后Javert会回家忘记这一切。

M.Madeleine的手抓住Javert的腿根，然后将它们分开。他引着Javert打开膝盖，直到将他完全地暴露在房间的冷空气中。M.Madeleine翻身时床嘎吱了一声。他问了好多次Javert是否舒服，是否没事，是否确定，而Javert只是咕噜不耐地答复着。

凉凉的东西滴了下来，Javert意外地嘶嘶出声。Madeleine放下了瓶子，然后将滑腻的油脂涂在Javert绷紧的入口处。Javert紧张了起来。涂抹得很彻底，细致得让他惊慌。Madeleine安抚着Javert，亲吻他的耳垂和脸颊。Javert的勃起顶在他的肚子上，热度慢慢变得无法忍受。

但Madeleine并没有将手指伸进去。当他满意地发现一切准备妥当之后，他用滑腻的手抓住Javert的腿，然后将自己顶在Javert的入口处。“没事的，”他说着，错将Javert克制的嘟囔当作是焦虑，“放松，嘘，放松。”

Javert的指甲抓着M.Madeleine的背。Madeleine引着自己的硬挺抵住Javert。M.Madeleine看似专注的沉默化成细碎的低语吐在Javert的脖颈间。顶端慢慢地压下。虽然M.Madeleine用大量的油脂替Javert准备妥当，但想要挤进去似乎还是太难。但是他动作很慢，非常慢，而Javert的腿放松了下来，他后背绷紧的肌肉放松了下来，然后Madeleine以一记长长的刺入贯穿了他。Javert的身体被M.Madeleine打开，他只能弓起身体，迎向他，咬紧牙齿尽自己最大的努力不要呻吟出声。一寸一寸地，M.Madeleine进到更里面。似乎这一刻要化作永恒，但即便是山脉都不可能永恒。最后M.Madeleine达到了最深处。

然后，他停了下来，深深地埋在其中。Javert不知道他是何时开始喘气的。

“很好，Javert。”他的呓语就吹在他的嘴唇上。Javert一声呜咽。M.Madeleine开始吻他，直到他发出细碎的声响。“你做得很好。就像以往一样，让我刮目相看。”

“谢谢，先生。”Javert说道。他可以感到M.Madeleine靠着他的脖子嘴唇凝出一个微笑。然后他开始动了。

Javert不知道M.Madeleine的耐心源于何处。他的臀被一种火热的甜蜜感所淹没，如果他们此时不是在行如此粗俗之事的话，他会以为那就是爱。他的手上还沾着多余的油，抚摸着Javert的身体，所到之处燃起一片欢愉。情动时，他便从容地抚摸着Javert硬得发疼的勃起，却只是几下就收手。Javert的手好像是在寻找依附般地摸索着，最后停在了M.Madeleine的后背。直到这时M.Madeleine才停下了对Javert身体的耐心膜拜，抓起他的手腕，又一次将它们固定在他的头顶。

“你没做错什么，”他说道，“让我要你就好。”

Javert只是感激他用一个长长的深吻结束了这句话，让他什么话都说不出来。Madeleine深深地坚定地刺入他，同时亲吻着他，用赞美词笼罩着他。Javert感觉自己要被改变了。他的胸口好像要裂开一样，而M.Madeleine在不停地向其中灌入他的誓言，直到Javert好像是要溢出什么一样——而他完全不知道那是什么。

他最后一次试图保持自己的自尊，然后憋出一句话：“快点儿要我，好么。”

M.Madeleine慢了下来。

窗户在黑暗中打颤，屋顶嘎吱作响。M.Madeleine，一个诚实可敬的人，用他的仁慈淹没了Javert。他们一起在黑暗中律动着。

“我会跟着你，”M.Madeleine喘着气说，“直到世界的尽头，如果你愿意。”

这太多了。Javert只能庆幸他带着眼罩。

 

天空是漆黑的。壁炉里的灰烬已经熄灭。M.Madeleine在一小时前就睡着了。但是Javert还是没有力气离开这张床。也许这也不是件坏事。


End file.
